The present invention relates generally to weed control in agriculture, horticulture, and other fields where there is a desire to control unwanted plant growth. Particularly, the present invention relates to certain herbicidal 3-(benzisoxazol-7-yl and 1,2-(2H)-benzisoxazolidin-3-on-7-yl)-heterocycles and certain derivatives and novel intermediates thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to certain herbicidal (benzisoxazol-7-yl and 1,2-(2H)-benzisoxazolidin-3-on-7-yl)-heterocycles wherein the heterocycle is a 2,4-(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione, a 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-isoindole-1,3-dione, or a 1,2,5,6-tetrahydro-1,3,5-triazine-2,6-dione.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,431 discloses herbicidal uracil derivatives of formula: ##STR2## wherein: R=alkyl; A and Y=H or halogen; and Z=methyl or amino.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,147 discloses herbicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where D and E are independently H or alkyl and R is alkyl or amino.